


I Only Know One Billie Joe

by Toffybird



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!, Green Day
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffybird/pseuds/Toffybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie Joe finds a ghost in his studio... playing his guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Know One Billie Joe

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing or what this is... I'll continue this if you like it... hopefully BJC is in character. I try. Suggestions would be nice.  
> Also, BJC will be typed mostly as the Cobra, so the reader and the writer won't get confused XD  
> EDIT! > I re-wrote it 'cause I know I can do better, plus the original was wrote on the notes of a iPod. I have a laptop now :D

Billie turned the corner towards the recording studio, hoping to have a little time to himself after a hectic day of practise for the oncoming tour. As he got closer, he heard someone was ready occupying the room, and playing very loudly on one of the guitars. Billie grumbled, he had told Tré this was no time to be messing about with the amps. He stormed in, ready to tell the drummer _once again_ to not touch anything besides from drums before a tour; he’s always able to break something.

What he was not expecting was a guy he didn’t know in there, especially a blue, _floating_ guy. He stared up in shock at the… Well, what the hell was he?

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked before he could stop himself. The kid looked back at Billie, his sky blue hair was slicked back away from his face, and he had the biggest dark, almost black, eyes he’s ever seen. He looked surprised at first, then confused. He looked behind him, as if he was checking if there was anyone else in the room. Billie waited, more worried about his own mental health than anything.

The kid then turned back with the biggest grin on his face, “You can see me?” He sounded relieved.

“Yeah… Look kid, just answer the question.” Billie leaned against the door frame.

“Oh, right, sorry Bromigo. I’m Billy Joe Cobra! I don’t know where you’ve been living at Bro, but it isn’t with civilisation.” He laughed at Billie’s ‘ignorance’.

“Billy who?!”

“Billy Joe Cobra! Come on, stop joking around!” The kid smiled impossibly wider.

“I only know one Billie Joe…” He looked behind him, hoping someone else saw what was happening.

“Oh yeah?" Cobra said, eyebrows raised. "Another fan impersonating the Cobra, huh?"

“Not likely as you’ve already gathered that I've never heard of you before.”

What he got as a response was a scowl and narrowed eyes, “We have the same name?” He gasped loudly, “Faker! Jealous huh? Well, too bad for you, my fans will know the difference!” The Cobra yelled, turning his head away like Billie did something to offend him.

Billie just wanted to get out of there by this point, but he was afraid that the kid was real and would start wrecking his stuff. This guy’s attitude sucked and he was only a few years younger than him. It was strange how they’ve never heard of each other before though. Instead of egging him on, he raised his hands in a surrender position, “Alright, alright. But I’m not changing my name,” He tried not to snap at him, even though the Cobra needed to stop being so narcissistic. He decided this wasn’t a good topic to be on, he hoped that he was quick at changing his subjects as he was with his moods. “How… Um, what are you doing here?

The Cobra, thankfully, was, “oh, you know, just jammin’.” He said nonchalantly.

“But you were only playing three chords.” Billie thought for the moment, “and how did you get in here?” He was pretty sure he would have heard the Cobra come in. Maybe he floated in.

“Ha! Three chords are all you need, Billie Bro!” He started strumming on Billie’s guitar with possibly the only chords he knows.

Billie thought it wasn’t much of a song, “Right… But how did you get in?” Billie messed up his black hair a bit.

“Oh! Pretty easily actually!” He demonstrated by flying straight towards the wall and… disappearing through it. Billie was speechless, ‘What…?’ He thought.

The Cobra came back, using the doorway this time, holding a jar of peanut butter.

“You’re a… Ghost? Dude, you died?!” God damn…

The Cobra paused in licking the peanut butter of his fingers, “What? No.” He frowned.

“Obviously you did. You float, you’re transparent, and you’re… Crying?” Billie was out of his depths here, what the hell should he do? He had no chance to comfort the kid, because at that moment, Tré decided to make an appearance. The Cobra screamed and chucked the pot of peanut butter at Billie, who just barley caught it, and flew out of sight.

“Hey BeeJ!” Tré jumped at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “What’ya  doing? And… is that mine?” He pointed at the tub, a slight frown on his face then turned into a massive, knowing grin, “Is there some kink-”

“Shut it Tré,” he said and pushed the tub into his hands, “What d’ya want?”

“Oh yeah! Mike said ‘Billie get your dumbass out here, right now.’” He nodded, pleased that he remembered the message.

“What!? Why?”

“Oh man, you did forget. Surfing!” Tré exclaimed.

“Right… Surfing. Ok, just give me a minute.” He needed to get the ghost boy out of his studio.

"Okay~. Don't be late, Mike won’t wait long!" Tré sang, and practically skipped away.  
Billie flipped him off, ‘annoying drummer.’

“Billy-”

"Whoa man, did he say surfing!? Are you going to the beach?!" The Cobra said, excitedly with wide eyes, gazing off in the direction Tré went.

“Uh yeah…” Come on Billie, think! “… You wanna… Come with?” Was that a good idea?

“Yeah! Sure thing, Billie Bro! I’ll get ready!” He sped through the wall and appeared not seconds later clad in a pair of swim shorts. "I need to catch some rays anyway."

Probably not…

 

The closer he got to the car, the more worried he got about the ghost trailing behind him.

‘Damn it, why the hell didn’t I fix my bike yesterday?’ He thought as he tried to ignore the ghost boy babbling about himself.

"About time Billie, how long does it take to get ready for the beach?" Mike said, leaning on his car with his arms crossed.

“A damn long time.” Billie answered back.

Mike smiled, “just get in the car, retard.” He turned to get into the driver’s seat.

The Cobra came up beside him, “You go out with your employees? Do they carry your stuff?”

“Employees? No, they’re my band mates.” He looked confused, “We’ve known each other for years,” he nodded to Mike as he walked to the door, keeping his voice down, “That’s Mike, and the shorter one is Tré.” He sat down and buckled in.

The Cobra nodded and narrowed his eyes, “the one who took my peanut butter.” He growled from the back seat.

About halfway to the beach, Mike piped up, “Are you ok, Billie? You keep looking at the rear-view mirror,” he took a look himself and so nothing out of the ordinary, if you can count Tré swaying back and forth on his bike ordinary.

Billie looked at the kid again; the Cobra grinned and continued to stick his head out of the closed window. “Y’know, just missing my bike.”

“Well, if you hadn’t listened to Tré and-”

“We agreed to never speak of that again.” Billie frowned and crossed his arms.

Mike laughed and shook his head, choosing not to mock him and carry on driving.

Billie looked out of the window with a small smile on his face.

The Cobra looked at the two, uncertain and sorrowful, wondering if he missed something while he was traveling around the world on tour.

He felt something and he was not going to admit that it _might_ be jealousy, what does the Great Billy Joe Cobra have to be jealous about? “You know, I’m a brofessional at surfing.” He stated.

Billie looked at him through the mirror again, he doubted the kid was, but he nodded anyway.

Billy didn’t let the frown up.

 

The weather was perfect as usual, the temperature was just right and the sea looked warm, there was screams of joy all around as tourists and locals enjoyed the sun, sea and sand.

Billie stripped down to his shorts and chucked the rest of the clothing into the car. “I’ll see you in the water!” He called as he grabbed his board and ran to the sea.

The Cobra floated next to Mike – that was his name, right? – watching the dude who stole his name ride the waved like a pro, "Can you believe this guy? Thinking he's broseidon... King of the brocean!" Mike didn’t answer. “How come Billie Bro can see me but you can’t?” The Cobra grew upset, huge tears gathered up in his eyes and his lower lips began to wobble. A loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts; it was the peanut butter thief.

“Hey Mike! Can I ask you a question?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to anyway-”

“Did Billie seem ok to you?” Tré asked, leaning against the car.

“Actually, yes. Like he’s forgotten about the oncoming tour altogether.”

“Yeah, wonder what’s done that. _We_ can’t even do that…”

Billy stopped listening then, his new maybe-bro was going on tour. Maybe he could tag along! He could get the feeling of thousands of people screaming his name again! He sped off in the direction of Billie, who was in the middle of balancing on his board in a tunnel wave. He collided with the black haired singer and they both tumbled into the warm sea water. 

Billie gasped as he resurfaced, breathing in much needed air. He spotted he ghost lying on his board, smiling a little.

“What the fuck, ghost boy?!”

“I heard one of your… friends talking, the tall one, he said you’re going on tour soon.” His big, round eyes sparkled.

Billie felt a pang of panic, ‘Shit, I forgot all about that! We shouldn’t be here!’ He swallowed, “Yeah, what of it?”

“Can I come?!” He leaned closer to Billie, giving his best puppy eyes, “Oh, please, I’ll be good! Come on bromeathus!”

Billie was taken back; this kid had emotional control issues. “What for? Don’t you have some where to be?”

The Cobra shrugged, “Not really, not for a long time…” He trailed off, “Plus I miss it.”

Billie could agree with that, he would too. But this ghost boy, he couldn’t keep talking to thin air, especially all the people he’ll be around. And what will he do on stage? He can’t be distracted, that was the best bit. Damn… “Uh… Fine… But you _have_ to listen to me, and behave.”

“YES! Thanks Broman!-”

The ghost was cut off when Tré called from the shore, "Billie! Wave!"

Billie looked behind him. Yup, there was a big ass wave heading his way, he didn't have any time to save himself before it hit him.  
The Cobra just burst out laughing.


End file.
